Our B―
by cutedimple
Summary: Saat ketiganya 'berteman' dan dua diantaranya memutuskan memberi pelajaran dengan cara tak biasa pada yang lain. "You're our b―"/ NCT. Jaehyun x Taeyong x Johnny (JaeYong dan JohnYong). Bottom!Taeyong. NC. PWP. MxM. Threesome. Raped. Humiliation. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Title_ : Our B―

 _Cast_ : Johnny Seo; Jaehyun Jung; Taeyong Lee

 _Pairing_ : JohnYong ; JaeYong

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ :

MxM. Mature content. NC21. PWP. Threesome. Raped. Forced Sex. Humiliation. Curse. Alternative Universe. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

 _Standard declaimer applied_

* * *

Mereka sudah berteman lama. Tidak, _teman_ bukan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan ketiganya. Tiga _kingka_ yang bersaing diam-diam demi kepopuleran. Seo Johnny, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun.

Johnny akan selalu menyombongkan statusnya sebagai kapten klub basket di depan Jaehyun yang juga ada di klub yang sama, Taeyong di lain pihak akan menyombongkan kemampuan menari dan flirtingnya untuk menggoda para gadis―mencoba mempermalukan keduanya di depan gadis manapun yang terlihat tertarik pada dua _teman_ nya. Jaehyun sebenarnya bisa membalas dengan menyombongkan prestasi akademik dan kemampuan menyanyinya. Tapi menurutnya itu terlalu kekanakkan. Dia selalu jadi pihak penengah dan paling bisa _menahan diri_ , setidaknya sampai sekarang.

Jaehyun itu tenang, baik, ramah―namun berbeda kasus jika ada orang yang mengusik dan membuatnya benar-benar marah. Dia bisa jadi lebih mengerikan dari binatang buas.

* * *

Telepon Jaehyun berdering. Dari Johnny.

"Hei, ada apa?" Jaehyun menjawab, menyeringai. "Bukannya kau masih kesal karena aku jadi MVP di pertandingan kemarin?"

 _"Sialan, berisik."_ jawabnya.

Biasanya, permainan basket adalah pertandingan antara dua tim yang saling bertanding. Tapi lain hal jika berurusan dengan Jaehyun dan Johnny. Memang tidak ada perjanjian tertulis, tapi orang yang mencetak skor lebih banyak di pertandingan adalah pemenangnya, bisa menjadikan hal itu sebagai bahan olok-olok untuk pihak lainnya hingga pertandingan berikutnya. Ingat, mereka _teman_ namun _saling menjatuhkan._ Kedunya berhasil membawa nama sekolah menjuarai turnamen musim panas dengan kemenangan menakjubkan, tapi sang kapten malah merasa kesal dan marah-marah karena bukan dirinya yang menjadi MVP. Jaehyun ingin sekali meninjunya yang terus mengoceh tentang Jaehyun yang tidak akan bisa menjadi MVP tanpa dirinya, dan hanya kebetulan beruntung.

Kali ini pun, si Seo kembali mengoceh lagi di telepon hingga Jaehyun panas. AC mobilnya sedang rusak dan itu tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik.

Jaehyun memutar mata. "Ada apa sialan? Kalau tidak penting kututup."

Dari jalur telepon Jaehyun mendengar barang-barang dibanting.

" _Si sialan itu menggoda gadisku!"_

Jelas yang dibicarakan Johnny adalah _teman_ mereka yang lain, Lee Taeyong. Harus ia akui, kelakuan temannya satu itu juga cukup membuatnya jengkel. Taeyong sudah gila, karena baru-baru ini ia membuat rencana untuk mengencani tiap gadis cantik dan populer di SOPA sebelum lulus. Mengencani disini juga termasuk _meniduri_ mereka.

Ini adalah rutinitas dari ketiganya, untuk saling membicarakan satu pihak yang tidak mereka sukai dengan pihak lainnya. Hubungan _pertemanan_ mereka memang terlalu rumit. Ketiganya sama-sama munafik, mengetahuinya dengan baik, tapi masih bisa _berteman_.

Johnny sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan si Lee. Bukan sekali dua kali gadis incarannya, yang berusaha ia dekati, justru malah berakhir menjadi kekasihnya―lalu dicampakkan dalam waktu satu minggu kemudian dengan begitu mudahnya. Harga diri Johnny yang terlalu tinggi pasti merasa terinjak-injak.

 _Lee Taeyong perlu diberi pelajaran._

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Jaehyun. Johnny tidak diperuntukkan berfikir cerdas, mungkin rencananya adalah berusaha mendapatkan gadis yang lebih cantik dan lebih populer lagi.

 _"Aku tidak akan mengatakan rinciannya sekarang. Tenang saja aku sudah mengurusnya. Datang ke apartemen jam tujuh, oke, Jaehyun?"_

Di apartemen Johnny? Hal macam apa? Apa Johnny berniat memberi pelajaran dengan tindak kekerasan? Jangan bilang dia mau membunuhnya…itu terlalu ekstream!

Jaehyun tidak mau ikut campur. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Ia baru putus dengan kekasihnya―Chaeyeon. Mantan kekasihnya itu gadis pertama yang mendapat keseriusannya dan meski tak mau mengakui, Jaehyun merasa hancur karena patah hati. Dia butuh hiburan, dan terlibat dengan rencana Johnny akan menyenangkan. Ia tak sabar juga untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada seorang Lee Taeyong agar tidak terlalu banyak bertingkah.

Jaehyun masuk ke apartemennya, melihat jika ini masih jam lima. Tersisa dua jam hingga waktu yang disepakati.

"Oke aku datang jam tujuh."

* * *

" _Ada apa Jaehyun? Aku sedang sibuk."_

Johnny tentu tak ingin mengundang Taeyong sendiri, dia menyuruh Jaehyun melakukannya. Terpaksa ia menelpon _teman_ -nya itu. Tapi sialan yang menyambutnya malah suara Taeyong yang seperti sedang terengah tepat di telinganya dan suara tak senonoh lain―jeritan seorang wanita yang sudah seperti pelacur.

" _Taeyong-oppahh… terus… a-ah! ah…"_

Sialan Jaehyun jadi _keras_.

"Apartemen Johnny. Jam tujuh."

Telepon cepat-cepat ditutup.

Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya untuk mengusap tonjolan di balik kain celana. Ya tuhan, dia _horny_. Sudah sejak terakhir kali ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri―karena selalu ada kekasihnya Chaeyeon yang membantunya mengatasi hal seperti ini. Tapi kini, mereka sudah berpisah dan Jaehyun harus mengurus ini sendiri.

Jaehyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas minta dipuaskan. Ia melepas bajunya, melemparkannya ke sisi tempat tidur. Menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya turun ke bawah, mengusap perut berabsnya yang seksi. Mantan kekasihnya itu bagaimana bisa memutuskan Jaehyun? Tidak ada satu hal pun yang kurang darinya.

" _Ohh_ …"

Tangannya menyusup dalam celana, memegang benda yang setengah keras itu dengan tangannya. Dia tak tahan lain. Ditariknya celananya turun, hingga penisnya terbebas. Cairan precum sudah menghiasi bagian kepalanya. Dikocoknya benda itu perlahan, mengerang nikmat sambil terus menaikan tempo hingga penisnya semakin membesar dan keras. Benda kebanggaannya itu sudah teracung sepenuhnya.

" _Ahh, oh, oh, yeah_ …" Suara gesekan kulit licin terdegar, membuat Jaehyun semakin dekat. " _Cum… ahh_!"

Benda ditangannya berdenyut, sebelum menunpahkan benih berupa cairan putih di perut dan dada Jaehyun. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas kasur. Jatuh tertidur setelah menikmati sensasi perilisannya.

* * *

Hal berikutnya yang Jaehyun tahu adalah dirinya yang mendapatkan panggilan telepon. Johnny lagi.

 _"_ _Where the fuck are you_ _?"_

Itu yang didengarnya saat mengangkat telepon dengan setengah sadar. Masih dalam situasi mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa. Jaehyun menggosok matanya, melihat jam hampir setengah enam. "Apa?" suaranya serak.

 _"Jaehyun aku meneleponmu sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Kemana saja kau, dumbass?"_

" _Sorry_. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi setelah mandi."

 _"Cepat sialan. Atau aku akan datang dan menyeret bokongmu dengan paksa ke sini."_

Jaehyun langsung bangun, mengutuk Johnny karena menutup telepon begitu saja tanpa membiarkannya bicara dulu. Cepat-cepat ia mandi, memastikan tubuhnya bersih dari cumnya sendiri yang mulai mengering, memakai baju, dan keluar menuju pintu. Sudah hampir malam sekarang, matahari hanya tersisa sedikit di langit. Apartemen Johnny tidak jauh, hanya beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Jadi Jaehyun santai saja dengan perjalanannya. Kaca mobil dibiarkan turun, membiarkan angin menyapu rambut hitamnya yang masih basah.

Begitu sampai, Jaehyun langsung masuk, menyuruh penjaga yang memarkirkannya.

Apartemen Johnny bisa dibilang lebih besar dan mewah dari milik Jaehyun meski keduanya sama-sama hanya tinggal sendiri. Johnny selalu membual jika itu karena ia lebih _mampu_ darinya dan butuh tempat untuk pesta. Si sialan itu memang.

Jaehyun memencet bel dan pintu cepat dibuka. Johnny langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. "Akhirnya kau datang juga. _That shitty brat_ sudah datang dari tadi dan membuatku lebih jengkel dari biasanya. Tapi aku punya sesuatu untuk membalasnya."

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Tenang, hanya ada kita di sini. Tak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya." Johnny tertawa sinting. Jaehyun hanya mendengus. _Jangan bilang jika Johnny benar-benar akan memukuli Taeyong sampai setengah mati?_

Mereka masuk ke dalam. Taeyong sudah di sana, duduk di sofa dengan malas. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Jaehyun merasa jengkel juga. Temannya itu terlihat _kacau_ namun sialannya seksi, mungkin tak sempat merapikan diri setelah seksnya beberapa saat lalu? Dia mendongak santai, matanya sedikit sayu dan malas, " _Yeah_ , Jaehyun sudah di sini. Jadi ayo lakukan apapun ini dengan cepat. Apa yang kau mau, Youngho? Aku ada janji kencan setelah ini."

Taeyong memang selalu memanggil Johnny dengan sebutan Youngho.

"Benar..." jawab Johnny. Ia pergi duduk di samping Taeyong dan menyimpan tangannya di bahunya, merangkulnya dari samping sambil menyeringai. Jaehyun duduk di hadapan mereka, diam saja melihat tingkah Johnny. "Siap untuk bersenang-senang?" tanyanya pada dua _teman-_ nya.

"Ya, terserah. Sekarang singkirkan tanganmu dariku." kata Taeyong.

Johnny tidak bergerak.

"Kau tau, Yongie? Kau sudah bertindak seperti pelacur murahan akhir-akhir ini. Mengencani dan meniduri banyak jalang? Bahkan wanita yang seharusnya milikku. Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya."

Taeyong mengangkat alis dan menatap Johnny yang menyeringai. "Jangan salahkan aku. Jalang itu lebih memilihku daripada kau. Setidaknya ia punya selera tinggi untuk memilih teman tidur." Taeyong memandang remeh.

"Nah, _whatever_. Karena itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Kata Johnny.

"Apa?" herannya.

 _"You've been acting like a little bitch lately, I figured it's time to treat you like one, Yongie."_ Bisiknya. _"Bitch don't have sex with other bitches. No, bitch beg to have sex with real men, like me."_

"Apa yang coba kau katakan, Youngho?"

Taeyong tak mengerti kali ini, karena Johnny mengatakannya dalam bahasa inggris. Jaehyun yang tahu jelas maksudnya mulai merasa tak nyaman. Ia tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, ia pikir Johnny pasti hanya bercanda. Jaehyun bertanya-tanya sampai seberapa jauh temannya itu akan melakukan ini.

"Maksudku adalah, kau jadi jalangnya di sini, sayang. Sekarang berlututlah dan mulai bekerja. Pakai mulutmu untuk memuaskanku."

"APA? KAU GILA! TIDAK!" kata Taeyong. Dia mencoba berdiri, tapi Johnny menahannya di tempat. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi Taeyong tahu ia tidak akan mampu melawan Johnny seberapa keras punmencoba. Johnny terlalu kuat untuk dilawan, bahkan hanya dengan melihat perbedaan tubuh mereka. Taeyong tidak lemah, jangan lupakan jika dia juga _laki-laki._ Tapi dibandingkan dengan Johnny yang tinggi-besar, itu lain cerita.

"Kau ingin aku memberimu _blowjob_? Kau bajingan gay sakit!" Taeyong tertawa remeh. "Kau pasti merasa iri karena aku bisa mendapatkan _blowjob_ luar biasa dari wanita-wanita itu. Benarkan, Yongho?"

Johnny menampar Taeyong keras di wajahnya. "Diam."

Taeyong marah, ia mencoba melepaskan pegangan Johnny di tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Tapi Johnny menahan bahunya, menekannya hingga punggungnya bersandar di kaki sofa. Tubuhnya sendiri dibuat berlutut, hingga selangkangannya kini tepat di depan wajah Taeyong. Menggesekkannya perlahan ke atas dan kebawah. "Aku tahu kau akan menikmati ini, Yongie ku sayang."

Kedua tangan Taeyong mencoba mendorong tubuh Johnny menjauh. "Kau― benar-benar bajingan― sakit! Youngho brengsek― b-berhenti sialan!"

Jaehyun bangkit dengan gugup. "Johnny, hei, hentikan."

Wajah Taeyong berubah merah, terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"Tidak akan, _dude_. Aku tidak bercanda dengan ini. Aku sudah bosan melihat tingkahnya. Kita harus memberinya pelajaran. _And i want you to join me, Jay_."

"Kau ingin aku… _apa_?" syoknya.

"Membantuku menyadari tempatnya."

Jaehyun merasa pening tiba-tiba."Dengar. Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan―"

"Ya!" Taeyong menimpali cepat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Youngho? Jaehyun, cepat bantu aku menyingkirkan bajingan gila ini!"

Jaehyun mulai bergerak untuk melakukan itu, tapi ragu-ragu saat Johnny menampar Taeyong di pipi lebih keras lagi. Ini akan jadi jauh lebih buruk jika Jaehyun tak menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak akan membantunya, Jaehyun." Kata Johnny, tenang.

Jaehyun mencibir. Johnny boleh jadi kuat, tapi ia masih bisa melawannya. Dia akan membawa Taeyong dan membuat mereka berdua keluar dari sini, dari situasi abnormal ini. Meski ia tidak terlalu menyukai tingkahnya, Taeyong masih _teman_ -nya. Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Johnny, dan anehnya tubuh itu malah menyingkir begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Jaehyun tak ambil pusing, menarik tangan Taeyong untuk segera pergi.

"Taeyong tidur dengan Chaeyeon."

Langkah kaki Jaehyun berhenti. Ia berbalik melihat Johnny yang menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau tahu? Dia meniduri Chaeyeon-mu itu sebelum datang ke sini."

 _Apa?_

Jaehyun bisa memikirkan apapun saat mendengar itu. Kemudian, ia mulai berfikir jika tidak mungkin Chaeyeon-nya akan melakukan itu. Dia pasti sama terlukanya seperti Jaehyun setelah mereka putus, sama hancurnya. Karena ia tahu Chayeon, meski gadis itu yang memutuskannya, ia tahu mantan kekasihnya itu _masih mencintainya_. Jaehyun yakin…

Tapi kemudian kilas balik mengenai percakapannya terakhir kali di telepon dengan Taeyong kembali terngiang. Ia menyadari jika suara wanita itu terdengar familiar…

 **" _Taeyong-oppahh… terus… a-ah! ah…"_**

Otak Jaehyun mendidih. Pegangan tangannya terlepas begitu saja, berbalik menarik belakang rambutnya dengan keras. " _Fuck_. Bajingan kau Lee Taeyong! Kau menidurinya?! _Kekasihku_?!"

"Dia bukan kekasihmu lagi―!"

Pipinya merah. Jaehyun menamparnya keras di wajah. Merasa benar-benar marah. Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Mungkin _teman_ nya ini memang pantas untuk diperlaukan seperti itu. Direndahkan hingga serendah-rendahnya. Seperti jalang.

Jaehyun berdecih. " _Persetan_! Johnny benar. Orang sepertimu memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Taeyong mundur menjauh setelah menyadari jika _kini,_ Jaehyun sama sekali tak akan _membantunya_. Dua lawan satu. Rasa takutnya membuatnya mencoba kabur menuju pintu depan. Sial! Dikunci! Johnny tertawa. Mengejarnya di belakang. Ia berusaha menghindari agar tidak tertangkap tapi Johnny lebih cepat, tangannya ditarik kasar dan tubuhnya langsung dihempaskan lagi ke sofa. Johnny menindihnya di atas, tak bergerming meski Taeyong meronta-ronta hingga lelah dan tak bisa lagi melawan.

"Sudah lelah, _babe_?" Johnny menyeringai senang.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Sebelah kaki Jaehyun naik ke sofa, terlipat di sisi kepala Taeyong, sementara sebelah lagi tersimpan di sisi sofa. Posisi ini membuat selangkangannya kini tepat di depan wajah itu, sementara Johny mundur menduduki kakinya agar tak bisa bergerak,menahan tanganny juga. Jaehyun membuka resleting celananya.

"Apa yang… apa yang kau lakukan… Jaehyun?" katanya. Dia sudah menangis menyedihkan sekarang.

"Sudah saatnya mulutmu bekerja. Aku pastikan kau akan mencintai tiap inchinya."

Jaehyun menarik penis besarnya keluar dari celah celana. Menampar-namparkan benda itu ke wajah Taeyong yang menyerhit-nyerhit jijik. _Fuck_. Dirinya bukan gay, tapi ini bisa membuatnya _bangun_. Diakui atau tidak, penisnya akan semakin keras tiap kali bersetuhan dengan kulit mulus dan rupawan milik _teman_ nya itu. Jaehyun bahkan mengusapkan cairan precumnya di sana. Jaehyun tak bisa menahan diri.

" _Kumohon berhenti… berhenti… berhenti…"_

Mata itu tertutup rapat, memelas.

Satu fakta lain mengenai pertemanan mereka, adalah rasa puas tiap kali merasakan dominasi atas pihak lain. Di hadapannya ini adalah teman sekaligus saingannya, terlihat tak berdaya dan _menyedihkan_. Pasrah di dominasi, terbaring disana membiarkan Jaehyun menampar wajahnya dengan penis besarnya. Fuck. Ini menyenangkan.

"Ini adalah apa yang harus kau pertimbangkan sebelum meniduri kekasih orang lain, Lee Taeyong."

"Ja-jaehyun― _mmmph_!"

Teriakannya teredam, menolak akan benda yang kini mulai mengisi mulutnya. Penis Jaehyun didorong masuk begitu saja dalam mulut kecil dan hangat itu. Rasanya sangat nikmat hingga Jaehyun menginginkan lebih. Taeyong meronta semakin kuat.

 _Persetan! Aku akan menghancurkanya._

Dia punya kesempatan untuk tak berakhir seperti ini, tapi dia sendiri yang membuang kesempatan itu dengan meniduri Chaeyeon dan sialnya Jaehyun mengetahuinya. God, Jaehyun ingin sekali mencekik lehernya saat ini hingga _teman_ nya itu mati kehabisan nafas. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari jika ada cara yang lebih menyenangkan untuk membuatnya _kehabisan nafas_.

"Bantu aku membuatnya menungging." Jaehyun berujar datar pada Johnny. Teman-nya itu terdengar sedikit terkejut, tapi menyetujui dengan senang hati. Saat ia bangun, Taeyong langsung mencoba mengambil kessempatan untuk kabur. Tapi keduanya menangkap dan kembali menahannya tetap di tempat.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Wajahnya kembali mendapat tamparan keras dari Jaehyun.

Johnny tertawa puas. "Kau tahu, dia belum terlihat seperti jalang sesungguhnya dengan semua pakaian-pakaian sialan ini." ujar Johnny sambil mulai melepas paksa celananya.

" _Stop_! _S-stop_!"

Jaehyun tak mendengar. Larut dalam kesenangannya sendiri yang kini merobek paksa pakaian _teman_ -nya itu. Memastikan merusak semua yang tersentuh olehnya hingga benda itu tak bisa digunakan lagi. Setelah itu ia membuka celananya sendiri, menurunkannya hingga sebatas paha. Jaehyun harus mengakui jika ia terkesan dengan tubuh Taeyong yang putih dan mulus, sepertinya ia berusaha keras membentuk tubuhnya hingga terlihat hot. Tidak terlalu berotot namun kencang. _Shit_. Jaehyun semakin terangsang.

Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong hingga ada di atas lengan sofa. Kepalanya di posisikan sempurna untuk siap dimasuki penisnya, yang kini sudah lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jaehyun berjanji akan mem- _fuck_ mulut ini hingga pemiliknya kehabisan nafas.

" _Mmh! Mmh!_ "

Tapi meski begitu ternyata Taeyong tak menyerah semudah itu. dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat hingga rahangnya menegang saat Jaehyun mencoba memasukkan penisnya. Tapi ini tak menghentikan Jaehyun. Ia menarik kasar bagian belakang kepala Taeyong hingga mendongak. Jaehyun membuat kontak mata dengan Johnny, yang tampaknya bisa membaca pikirannya. Tangan Johnny mulai memberi _spanking_. Suara kulit menampar kulit terdengar menggema keras.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mulai menangis. Rasanya menyakitkan tiap kali telapak tangan besar Johnny bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Tak tahan, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, meratap. _"Please, sto—"_

Jaehyun mengisi mulut itu dengan penisnya sebelum kalimatnya selesai. " _Fuck_. _Yeah_ … Ini yang kau maukan, jalang? _Ahh yeah… take it baby… ohh_ …"

Jaehyun menghentakan penisnya ke dalam sejauh mungkin. Tak peduli jika Taeyong laki-laki, Jaehyun akan tetap memuji mulutnya dalam memuaskan penisnya. Ini hangat, licin, dan ketat. Jaehyun terus mendorong masuk-keluar penisnya itu dengan beringas, menggeram nikmat tiap kali. Dia bisa merasakan kepala penisnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lebih ketat, bagian belakang mulutnya. Ia mulai menekankan ujung penisnya ke tenggorokkan Taeyong. Tapi sebelum bisa memasukkan semuanya, ia merasakan dorongan keras.

"U-huk, uhuk!" Taeyong terbatuk hebat dengan air liur yang menuruni dagunya saat Jaehyun menarik penisnya mundur, menyisakan kepalanya saja di bibir luar.

"Yongie, _babe_ , kau benar-benar terlihat seperti _cockslut_ sekarang." Johnny mengejek dari belakang. Daritadi ia diam menonton keduanya, memainkan penis besarnya sendiri, sesekali menggesekkannya dengan belahan pantat Taeyong yang masih ia mainkan dengan meremasnya. Atau menamparnya sesekali. Johnny juga bukan gay. Tapi dia _horny_.

Jaehyun sendiri matanya mulai kabur. Sudah lama sejak blowjob terakhirnya, ada untuk beberpa alasan, ia harus akui jika ini adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin karena efek darinya yang bisa mendominasi Taeyong hingga seperti ini yang membuatnya lebih horny dari biasanya.

" _Fuck_."

Jaehyun kembali menyodok dengan cepat, masuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Tangannya tersimpan di kepala Taeyong, menarik rambut hitamnya, memaksanya maju saat Jaehyun mendorong pinggulnya agar penisnya bisa masuk lebih jauh.

 _Mouth fucking. Deep Throating._

" _Mmph!"_

" _Ah, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_

Regangan tenggorokkan yang membungkus penisnya bisa membawanya sampai, tapi Jaehyun belum ingin mengakhirinya. Ia menarik kembali separuh penisnya. Menahannya diposisi itu. Taeyong tak mengeluh, mungkin karena merasa lega karena mulutnya yang sedari tadi diperkosa akhirnya mendapat waktu untuk istirahat.

"Lihat aku." tuntut Jaehyun.

Taeyong melakukannya. Mata hazelnya yang basah bertemu dengan Jaehyun, takut. Jaehyun menyeringai, meludah tepat di wajah itu. "Kau sudah jadi jalang sepenuhnya sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Taeyong merasakan penghinaan ini bisa membuatnya membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Mmph…"

Dia mencoba menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi dengan setengah penis Jaehyun masih dalam mulutnya, yang terdengar hanya suara tidak jelas. Jaehyun tahu jika dia mulai kesulitan bernafas, tapi dengan segaja ia malah mendorongnya _sedikit_ lebih dalam. Wajah Taeyong sudah merah, perlahan berubah ungu. Dia memandang liar sekitarnya, meronta untuk menarik diri. Jaehyun menahannya kuat tetap disana. "Lihat aku! Atau aku akan membiarkanmu terus seperti ini!"

Taeyong menurut, merasa kalah. Tapi masih mencoba memprotes dengan bergumam.

"Mmphh….hhhh."

"Ah… _Fuck_!"

Jaehyun merasa dinding-dinding mulut itu berkedut nikmat tiap kali Taeyong berusaha bicara. Jaehyun ingi merasakannya lebih lama, namun menarik penisnya keluar. Tidak semua, hanya hingga Taeyong bisa mengambil nafasnya.

Johnny tertawa keras menikmati semua itu. " _God job_ , Jay!" Siapa yang menyangka Jaehyun yang tenang, baik, dan ramah bisa memberikan _humiliation_ semacam itu. Benar kata pepatah, orang yang seperti itu akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari binatang buas saat marah.

Johnny memainkan tangannya pada paha dalam Taeyong, memberikan kecupan kecil di punggungnya."Tapi kau salah tentang satu hal." Johnny membuka bajunya, benda itu membuatnya panas. Bentuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus terpampang di depan Jaehyun, membuatnya menelanludah. Tangan besarnya memegang ke dua sisi pinggul Taeyong. Penis besarnya yang sudah benar-benar teracung bergesakan dengan celah pantatnya. Membuat Taeyong mengerang lemah seperti kucing betina. "Yongie kita belum menjadi jalang sepenuhnya. Tapi tenang saja aku akan membuatnya sempurna sebentar lagi."

" _Yo-youngho_ …"

Jaehyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan ia merasa prihatin untuk Taeyong. Penis Johnny panjang dan besar, sedikit lebih besar dari ukurannya. Dan Johnny akan memasukkan benda itu ke lubang pantat Taeyong yang kecil, ketat, sempit, dan dia yakini belum pernah dimasuki. Pikiran warasnya menyuruhnya menghentikan semua ini, tapi dia masih larut dalam nafsu dan tujuan untuk _menghancurkan_ Taeyong. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk ikut menanggalkan sisa pakaiannya juga, karena ini semakin _panas_.

Saat Jaehyun menarik penisnya, Taeyong lalu berteriak panik. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk memandang Johnny sememelas mungkin. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. "Jangan! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan… tapi jangan ja-jangan lakukan itu… Kumohon…"

"Kau tampak menyedihkan, Yongie baby." kata Johnny. "Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. _Don't pretend as if you don't like it._ Aku tahu penismu semakin keras saat kau dipaksa menservice penis Jaehyun tadi. Siapa bajingan gay sakit sekarang, hum?"

"A-aku… aku―"

Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Taeyong mencoba untuk memohon pada Jaehyun melalui tatapan matanya ketika dia mendekat, tapi itu hanya membuat Jaehyun malah jauh lebih ingin _menghancurkannya_. _Mengacaukannya_ hingga kehilangan pikirannya karena menginginkan penisnya.

"Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu, bukan begitu, John?"

" _Exactly_."

Jaehyun mendorong penisnya kembali ke dalam mulut Taeyong, dan kali ini dia bahkan tidak menolak. _What a slut_. Jaehyun yakin jika Taeyong menikmati ini, namun berusaha keras menyelamatkan mukanya. Dasar Tsundere.

" _Take it slut_ , _ngh_!" geram Jaehyun sambil kembali mem- _fucking_ mulut itu dengan kasar.

Di sisi lainnya, Johnny mulai bosan menggesekkan penisnya di belahan pantat Taeyong. Dengan tak sabar ia mulai mendorong benda keras itu ke lubang pantat Taeyong yang ketat sebagai hidangan utama. Jaehyun memastikan penisnya terkubur jauh di dalam tenggorokannya ketika ia mulai berteriak kesakitan saat dimasuki tanpa persiapan apapun oleh Johnny. Jaehyun bisa merasakan tiap getaran pita suaranya itu di penisnya. _It's feels amazing!_

" _Hnggghhhh! MMMMMMPPH! NGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

"Fuck! teruss…"

"Ohh!" Johnny menggeram nikmat. Lubang kecil milik Taeyong itu menjepitnya kuat. " _Fuck_. _Tight ass_. _Yongie baby, you love it, right? Ahh. Damn! This hole is so good. Sshh..._ "

" _Mmph! Oh! Mmph! Mmph!"_

Gerakan mereka berirama. Jaehyun yang mem-fuck lubang atas Taeyong sementara Johnny mengambil lubang bawahnya. Dari erangan nikmat yang Jaehyun dengar, _mulut bawahnya_ pasti terasa sama atau bahkan jauh lebih nikmat dan ketat di banding _mulut atasnya_. _Fuck_. Jaehyun ingin merasakannya juga!

Ritme mereka bertahan selama beberapa menit, sebelum terganggu oleh dering telepon. Jaehyun mengenali nada dering itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Taeyong. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Masih enggan menarik keluar penisnya dari mulut Taeyong tapi tetap melakukannya.

 _Bae Irene._

Jaehyun tahu nama itu. Gadis bertubuh sempurna dengan rambut _ash purple_. Salah satu dari gadis yang sering diberi title _goddess_ karena kecantikannya.

"Jawab teleponmu, Taeyong."

Johnny menyeringai ketika Jaehyun selesai mengatakan ini.

"T-tapi―" Taeyong tergagap.

Jaehyun cepat-cepat menggeser tombol hijau dan membuatnya dalam mode _loudspeaker_. Johnny mendorong penisnya masuk hingga membuatnya terkejap sebelum menjawab. "H-halo?"

 _"Um, halo? Taeyong?"_

"Hai... um." Ia menggigit bibir. Jaehyun memandangnya tajam. "Maaf, Irene. A-aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu... ma- _ah_!-malam ini."

 _"Apa? Kenapa? Aku sudh menunggumu…"_

"Aku hanya _hnghh_ … sedang... _s-sibuk_." Taeyong menjawab lemah.

 _"Sibuk?"_

"Ya, sibuk!" Taeyong menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku sedang― _AAHH_!" Sebelum dia selesai menjelaskan, Johnny sudah kembali melesakkan penis besarnya, membuatnya menjerit seperti jalang. Jaehyun memutuskan menyusul, mengikuti jejaknya dan mulai mem-fucking mulutnya lagi. Benda persegi itu dibiarkan tergeletak tanpa dimatikan di atas sofa.

 _Slap-slap!_

"Mmph!"

 _Slap-slap!_

Membiarkan Irene mendengar jelas suara kotor dari dua penis yang keluar-masuk memenuhi kedua lubangnya. Taeyong bisa gila!

 _"…Suara apa itu?"_

Itu adalah suara terkejut dari seberang setelah satu menit diisi hening. Sambungan telepon terputus kemudian.

Jaehyun ingin menuntuskan penghinaannya dengan menyemburkan cum di mulut Taeyong, memaksa menelan semuanya.

"Shit. Ini terasa jauh lebih baik dari bayanganku! Hh-ah! Ouh! Fuck!"

" _Ouh, yess_! Terus ketatkan lubangmu ini, _babe_!"

" _Hngh_ …"

Setiap hentakan mereka semakin kasar, liar, tak beritme. Sudah tak mempedulikan hal lain. Keduanya larut dalam kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapat dari tubuh Taeyong. Mengerang nikmat sambil mempercepat gerakan. Taeyong tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menerima perlakuan kedunya dengan tubuh kelelahan dan sakit.

" _Hng… mm… ahh…._ "

Jaehyun menyodokkan penisnya sedalam mungkin, membawanya keluar lalu mendorong lagi dan lagi. Perutnya terisi sensasi familiar, dengan dua sentakan terakhir cairan panasnya dari penisnya menyembur dalam mulut Taeyong.

" _OUHHH_!"

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Terus menyembur memenuhi mulut Taeyong, yang kini terbatuk hebat karena tersedak oleh cairan cum. Jaehyun mengerang nikmat. "Telan!" perintahnya.

Taeyong menelannya susah payah sambil terbatuk. " _U-uhuk, uhuk_!"

Mata Jaehyun menutup. Penisnya yang semi-keras masih menyodok perlahan sambil menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya. Ini adalah salah satu orgasme terbaik yang pernah Jaehyun alami.

Johnny tidak jauh di belakang Jaehyun. "Persetan! _Fuck_. Taeyongie baby, kau mungkin kehilangan kesempatan untuk meniduri Irene. Tapi akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang selalu kau inginkan, bukan?"

Johnny menampar pantat bulat Taeyong lalu mem-fuck lubangnya lagi tanpa ampun, mengejar enjakulasinya. Dia menggeram rendah saat merasa hampir tiba, _"Ouh! Take my cum, slut!"_

 _Slap! Blast!_

" _YOUNGHOOO!"_

Taeyong menjerit keras merasa lubangnya dipenuhi cairan panas. Tubuhnya melengkung.

Jaehyun terkejut, Taeyong cum saat itu juga, di sofa Johnny. Dia cum tanpa menyentuh dirinya sama sekali. Murni karena ransangan di dua lubangnya. Tubuhnya pasti menikmati semua perlakuan kasar Jaehyun dan Johnny yang bisa dibilang… _memperkosanya_?

Johnny terus memompa penisnya perlahan di pantat Taeyong, memastikan semua cairan mengisi bagian dalam lubangnya. Ia menarik keluar penisnya semenit kemudian.

Taeyong runtuh kelelahan, tanpa kata, dipermalukan, di sofa.

"Yongie baby. _See_? Kau memang jalang. Lubangmu penuh dengan cum bercampur darah. _How slutty_." Bisik Johnny seksi di telinganya. Sebelum ber _high five_ ria dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana, yang jelas dia _puas._ Dibaliknya tubuh Taeyong dengan paksa, diposisikan duduk agar bersandar pada dada Johnny sambil meringis sakit. Jaehyun maju mengecup pelan bibir yang bengkak akibat ulahnya itu. Menyeringai, "Bersiaplah karena kita baru saja _mulai._ "

" _Yeah_." Johnny setuju, memainkan rambut Taeyong dan mengecup pelipisnya. "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau adalah milik kami. Lee Taeyong, kau dengar? _You're_ _ **our bitch**_."

Taeyong terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Maybe,** bakalan ada lanjutannya. **Kalo,** banyak yang suka.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title_ : Our B―

 _Cast_ : Johnny Seo; Jaehyun Jung; Taeyong Lee

 _Pairing_ : JohnYong ; JaeYong

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ :

MxM. Mature content. NC21. PWP. Threesome. Raped. Forced Sex. Humiliation. Curse. Drugs use. Alternative Universe. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

 _Standard declaimer applied_

* * *

Jaehyun tidak pernah memiliki penyesalan dalam hidupnya yang bisa dikatakan sebagai jenis kehidupan yang diimpikan banyak orang di luar sana. Tampan, kaya raya, pintar. Visual, status sosial, keterampilan. Ia punya _semuanya._

Sebagian besar ia peroleh karena keberuntungannya yang memang terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki tunggal dari pasangan keluarga terpandang. Sebagian lagi adalah buah atas dasar kehati-hatiannya dalam bertindak.

Jaehyun tidak pernah gegabah dalam melakukan sesuatu. Segala sesuatu ia pikirkan secara matang dan penuh pertimbangan, karena menurutnya untuk itulah kegunaan otaknya. Bukan hanya sekedar pajangan melainkan _untuk dipakai_. Melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, orang yang melakukan hal bodoh adalah jenis orang yang ia benci.

Meski begitu, Jaehyun tidak pernah ragu mengambil resiko untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Meski segala sesuatu tak selalu berakhir seperti bayangannya, dan ada kalanya keputusannya itu membuat hasil yang melenceng jauh dari rencananya. Tak masalah, selama semuanya masih _under control_ -nya. Mungkin, ini adalah salah satu gen dari sang ayah, yang merupakan seorang pengusaha besar, yang menurun padanya.

Jaehyun tidak mengira semua hal yang disebutkan tadi hanya akan berubah menjadi sebuah omong kosong hanya karena satu wanita yang muncul di kehidupannya.

Jung Chaeyeon.

 _Yeah_ , meski enggan mengakui secara lisan. Jaehyun tetap menyesal karena telah kehilangan Chaeyeon.

Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama adalah saat-saat terbaik baginya. Dengannya, Jaehyun tidak peduli lagi mengenai hal-hal yang biasanya paling ia pedulikan―penampilan, status, kepopuleran, apa itu? Cukup dengan membuat wanitanya bahagia, dan dirinya diperlakukan sama, Jaehyun sudah puas. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan menjadi tipe laki-laki yang terlalu lemah terhadap cinta, _seperti itu_. Fuck. Sebelumnya Jaehyun bahkan sangsi bisa merasakan _cinta_ itu sendiri.

 _Mungkin jika aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan lebih baik, aku takkan kehilangannya_.

Mungkin jika perasaannya tidak sampai sedalam ini, Jaehyun tidak akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya sesuatu yang selalu ia ejek bodoh, yang sudah terlalu sering menjadi alasan dari perlakuan tak masuk akal dari orang-orang yang ia kenal, _patah hati_.

Setelah Chaeyeon memutuskannya, Jaehyun pulang ke apartemennya dengan linglung, merasa tidak berharga. Seakan hidup tanpa arti. Tapi Chaeyon justru melupakannya dengan begitu mudah, dan tidur dengan Taeyong, _temannya._ Fuck. Itu berkali lipat lebih buruk. Jaehyun merasa sangat marah hingga kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan melakukan hal bodoh. _Kenapa aku melakukan itu pada Taeyong?_ Pikirnya.

 _Taeyong…_

Seseorang yang sudah ia kenal, sejak keduanya masih berusia lima tahun.

Ia ingat saat sosok kecil keduanya berada di dapur, membantu ibu Jaehyun membuat kue. Taeyong tersenyum ke arahnya dengan gigi depannya yang hilang karena baru dicabut dan kilatan senang di matanya. Mereka sedang menghias kue-kue yang baru matang dengan krim.

.

" _Lihat, Jaehyunnie! Aku membuat wajahmu di kue ini!"_

" _ITU TIDAK MIRIP SAMA SEKALI!"_

" _Tapi mata sipit dan wajah bulatnya sama! Hahaha."_

" _TIDAK!"_

" _Sama~"_

" _TIDAK!"_

" _Sama~! Sama~! Sa-AAAAA!"_

 _._

Jaehyun mendorong Taeyong dari kursi saat itu hingga temannya itu jatuh dan menangis keras. Kepalanya terbentur sudut lancip meja, berdarah. Ibu Jaehyun datang dengan cepat, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk pergi ke kamar sebentar. Ibu Taeyong datang dengan marah tak lama kemudian, membawa anaknya pergi setelah ibu Jaehyun meminta maaf atas kelakuan anaknya. Mereka tidak pernah bermain bersama lagi sejak itu. Karena keluarga Jaehyun juga harus pindah ke Amerika.

Tapi Jaehyun selalu mengingat ucapan ibu Taeyong.

 _"Benar-benar anak nakal! Kasar! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya, Taeyongie! Dia hanya akan berpengaruh buruk padamu. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."_

Menyesal. Jaehyun sangat menyesal.

Sejak saat itulah Jaehyun berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Berusaha keras untuk mengesankan orang lain dengan semua kelakuaannya. Berusaha menjadi Jung Jaehyun yang _sempurna_.

Saat ia kembali ke Korea, ia kembali bertemu dengan Taeyong. Hubungan mereka memang tak kembali seperti dulu, tapi tetap _berteman_. Kedatangan Johnny diantara keduanya membuat semua semakin buruk.

 _Johnny…_

Jaehyun akan menyalahkan Johnny atas segalanya. Mungkin benar, jika sebagian besar kesalahannya yang menyetujui begitu saja rencana gilanya. Tapi jika saja Johnny tak mengatakan itu, mengatakan bahwa Taeyong telah tidur dengan Chaeyeon, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Kemarahan sudah menutupi kewarasanya. Karena itu Chaeyeon. _**Chaeyeonnya.**_

Jaehyun tahu jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyadari, jika Taeyong sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi ia belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

 _Chaeyeon… bagaimana dengannya?_ Jaehyun bertanya-tanya.

Jaehyun mengambil ponsel, menekan nomor sang mantan kekasih dengan hati-hati.

 _"Kau harus berhenti menelponku, Jaehyun."_

"Dan kau harus berhenti mengangkatnya," balasnya. Jaehyun sama sekali tak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri. "... _Kenapa_?" tanyanya serak.

 _"Kenapa apa? Kenapa aku mengangkat teleponmu?"_

"Kenapa kau... _dengan Taeyong._.."

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang selama semenit penuh. _Ah, jadi perkataan Johnny memang benar_. Jaehyun masih berharap jika akan ada penyangkalan, tapi yang ia dapat hanya rasa sakit. Shit.

" _Darimana kau tahu?"_

"Chaeyeon…"

 _"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi, Jaehyun."_

Jaehyun tahu mantan kekasihnya itu berusaha keras meredam emosinya, berkata sedatar mungkin. Chaeyeon ahli melakukannya sejak dulu.

"Aku ingin kau jangan menemuinya lagi."

 _"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi dan tak berhak mengaturku. Aku bisa menemui siapapun yang kumau."_ Hela nafas berat terdengar dari seberang. _"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau mengetahuinya. Tapi lupakan saja. Kita sudah selesai. Jaga dirimu."_

Telepon ditutup.

Bagaimana bisa Chaeyeon melakukan ini padanya? Apa dia tidak mengerti? Apa dia benar-benar menyukai Taeyong? Laki-laki brengsek yang sama sekali tak peduli padanya, yang hanya mempermainkannya? Memanfaatkannya dengan _menggunakan tubuhnya_ hanya untuk _show off_?

Jaehyun merasa harus melindungi Chaeyeon, meskipun mantan kekasihnya itu takkan pernah peduli padanya lagi.

Shit. Lee Taeyong, kau memang _layak_ mendapatkan ini. Itu keputusan finalnya.

Genggaman tangan Jaehyun pada ponsel menguat. Ia bisa mendengar kemarahan dalam suaranya sendiri yang berbisik geram, _"Akan kupastikan sendiri dia takkan menemuimu, atau gadis manapun lagi."_

* * *

Jaehyun hanya memandang datar pemandangan di depannya.

Lee Taeyong ada di sana, dibaringkan di atas meja makan dengan kaki terbuka lebar dengan Johnny yang menghujam lubangnya tanpa ampun. Ia tak berdaya karena kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepala hanya dengan satu tangan besar Johnny, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang camrecorder, mengabadikan adegan erotis dan tiap ekspresi sakit bercampur nikmat dari Taeyong yang sedang ia setubuhi, juga bagaimana penisnya keluar masuk di lubang kemerahan milik Taeyong yang berkedut-kedut itu.

Waktu yang _teman_ nya itu berikan pada Taeyong untuk _istirahat_ , sepertinya sudah habis.

"Young-ho… _Ahh_! Yo-youngho…"

"Fuck. Taeyongie baby, kau harus lihat dirimu sekarang, kau benar-benar seperti jalang. Fuck!" Hentakkan semakin kuat, menghujam tanpa ampun. Tubuh dan bahkan meja yang mereka gunakan berguncang-guncang hebat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Taeyong menjerit keras meneriakan nama 'Youngho' lalu menyemburkan cum di perut dan dadanya sendiri.

"Ouh, _yess baby_ , ketatmu lubangmu terus seperti itu!" Youngho belum berhenti. Ia mempercepat gerakannya dan merasa akan sampai sebentar lagi. Ia menaruh camrecordernya di kursi samping, merasa sudah cukup merekam. Kemudian beralih sepenuhnya pada Taeyong demi mengejar pelepasannya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggul Taeyong hingga mungkin bisa meninggalkan bekas. Kembali menghentak. " _Hng_! I'll _fill your hole with my creamy cum, babe. You like it, right_?" hentakan demi hentakan tajam menghujam lubang Taeyong, pemiliknya hanya bisa mengerang mengeluarkan 'ah! ah! ah!' pelan dari mulutnya dengan kepayahan.

Jaehyun memandangi itu dengan mata berkilat. Melihat bagaimana Johnny bergerak liar. Satu, dua, hentakan hingga akhirnya sampai. Bagaimana matanya terpejam erat, ekspresi nikmat memenuhi wajah, lalu menyemburkan cumnya jauh di lubang Taeyong sekali lagi.

" _Fuuuuuck_!"

Itu erotis. Sangat erotis di matanya.

Jaehyun yang saat itu hanya memakai celana jeans hitam, bisa merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut lagi.

Tubuh Taeyong langsung tergelatak lemah di atas meja makan saat Johnny melepaskan pegangannya, menjauhi tubuh itu untuk mendekati Jaehyun setelah memakai boxernya. "Darimana? Kau terlalu lama," ujarnya santai. Ia mengambil camrecordernya, guna melihat isinya. "Aku mendapat video bagus," seringainya, melirik pada tubuh Taeyong tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. "Setelah ini dia takkan berani mengadu atau menolak perintah kita lagi. Karena jika dia melakukannya, aku akan menyebarkan video ini dan membuatnya kehilangan muka sekaligus reputasinya," Johnny tertawa sinting.

Jaehyun membalas dengan seringai, ide mengenai membuat Taeyong hancur hingga seperti itu terdengar menjanjikan. Mungkin nanti ia bisa mengambil video itu diam-diam dan menyebarkannya tanpa sepengetahuan Johnny. Nanti. Setelah ia selesai _menggunakannya_.

"Aku harus pergi, ada urusan dengan Sehun. Kau di sini saja, pakai kamar tamu, atau mau dimana pun terserahmu lah, asal jangan pakai kamarku," beritahu Johnny sambil menepuk bahu Jaehyun.

Ia kembali pada Taeyong yang terkapar, menamparnya hingga sadar. Tangannya mencengkram dagu Taeyong kuat, memberi perintah dengan berbisik mengancam, "Dengar, tugasmu selain memuaskan Jaehyun adalah membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Kau mengerti, kan? Pastikan semuanya bersih saat aku pulang. Karena jika tidak aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Kepala itu terangguk lemah.

Johnny menyeringai puas, menepuk-nepuk pipinya lalu menciumnya sekilas, " _Good boy_."

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Mungkin nanti malam, atau besok pagi, tergantung," katanya. Ia berjalan ke kamar, hanya untuk memakai tshirt dan mengambil jaket, ponsel, dompet, dan kunci mobil. Sebelum pergi ia berkata, "Tenang saja, biar aku yang mengabari orang tua Taeyong jika dia akan menginap di sini malam ini. Kau _pakai_ saja dia sampai puas," suara tawanya bergema di ruangan itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

" _Ahh_ …"

Jaehyun hanya mendengus. Memandang Taeyong yang kini bersusah payah mencoba turun dari atas meja namun malah jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Ia bahkan tak bisa menolak saat Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya masuk ke ruang tamu karena terlalu lemas.

"Merepotkan saja."

Bisa saja Jaehyun langsung melakukannya di sana, menyetubuhi tubuh itu sampai puas saat ini juga. Tapi melihat lubang bawah Taeyong yang sudah penuh dengan cairan cum dan darah, Jaehyun urung. Akan lebih baik jika jalangnya ini dibersihkan dulu, sebelum kembali dikotori, kan?

* * *

 _Menjijikkan! Menjijikkan! Menjijikkan!_

Taeyong merasa seluruh tubuhnya kotor, kotor yang tak juga hilang meski seberapa keraspun ia coba membersihkannya. Permukaan kulit merah, akibat gosokan keras dari tangan-tangannya sendiri. Tubuh ringkih dibuat sekecil mungkin menyadar di dinding kamar mandi, menggigil tak henti. Tersungkur tepat di bawah guyuran shower yang membuat sekujur tubuh tersapu dingin. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas tumpuan kedua lutut tertekuk, pening. Lelah menangis.

"Aku menyuruhmu membersihkan diri."

Tersentak, tubuhnya terserang tremor hebat. Jaehyun berdiri sambil memandangnya tak senang, membuat nyalinya menciut seketika―mundur perlahan hingga menekan dinding. Tubuhnya remuk, sakit sekujurnya. Takut. Bibir membiru tergerak pelan, serak bicara, "A-aku sedang melakukannya― _a-ah_!"

Tarikan di rambut belakang kepala membuat Taeyong mendongak. Lalu terdengar decihan keras. Dua jari dari sebelah tangan lain Jaehyun dimasukkan kasar pada lubang bawah Taeyong, membuatnya meringis sakit, sebelum dikeluarkan kembali bersama segumul cairan lengket kemerahan yang langsung tersapu tetes air. "Kau bilang ini membersihkan diri? Lubangmu masih penuh cum dan darah, bitch!" ujarnya kesal. "Sekarang biar kutunjukkan bagaimana seharusnya kau _membersihkan diri_."

" _AHH_!"

Taeyong berteriak saat Jaehyun dengan begitu tiba-tiba membuka lebar kakinya lalu menekan perutnya keras, membuat sesuatu mengalir deras melalui lubangnya, yang masih terisi oleh dua buah jari―yang ikut membantu mengeluarkan _cairan_ itu dari sana.

Membuat Taeyong _bersih_ seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Air mata mulai menuruni pipinya, tapi Jaehyun justru berseringai senang. Menciumi bahu dan leher Taeyong yang masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Tenang saja," bisiknya dengan suara rendah, menikmati setiap ekspresi wajah _teman_ nya itu dari dekat. "Lubangmu akan terisi dengan cum ku tak lama lagi," tambahnya, masih memainkan dua jarinya di dalam sana―menusukkannya hingga menyentuh pusat kenikmatan Taeyong berulang-ulang. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menarik, mencubit dan memilih nipplenya.

" _A-ah_! Jae- Jaehyun- _hhh_!" _Menjijikkan! Berhenti mendesah! Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tengah menikmati semua pelecehan darinya, Taeyong_! "A-aku- aku akan- _ahhhh_!"

Jaehyun tertawa puas, melihat cairan cum putih kental dari penis Taeyong mengotori perut dan dadanya. "Keluar hanya dengan dua jariku di lubang laparmu? Ck, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi jalang rupanya," komentar Jaehyun sinis. Dengan kasar diangkatnya tubuh itu hingga berdiri, menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan paksa, membantingnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Matanya menjelajahi tubuh Taeyong dengan nafsu. Untuk _menghancurkannya_.

Pemandangan itu membuat mulut Taeyong terasa kering. Itu adalah senyum kekanakkan yang sama yang selalu Taeyong rindukan dari Jaehyun, _teman_ kecilnya dulu. Yang selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dengan dimple di kedua pipinya. Tak ada yang berbeda. Tapi kali ini, bukan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu yang ia rasakan saat melihat senyum itu, melainkan takut berlebihan.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya, Taeyongie," ucapnya manis.

Taeyong merasakan sesuatu tak nyaman di perutnya. Benarkah yang di depannya adalah Jaehyun yang sama yang ia kenali? Jung Chaeyeon… sebegitu berharganya kah gadis itu? Sebesar apa perasaan Jaehyun padanya? Apa Jaehyun sangat mencintai gadis sialan itu hingga begitu berniat menghancurkannya?

Jaehyun mendorong keras bahu Taeyong, memaksanya untuk berlutut.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

 _Jangan lagi!_

 _Kumohon mimpi buruk apapun selain ini!_

"Tunggu, Jaehyun. Kumohon! Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi," katanya mengiba, ia mendongak sambil memegangi kaki Jaehyun. Entah seberapa besar ia akan membenci dirinya jika ia harus merasakan penghinaan seperti itu lagi terulang. Taeyong tahu jika Johnny yang mempengaruhi Jaehyun, _teman_ nya itu sempat mau membantunya sebelum ini. Ia tak bisa menentang Johnny sebelum ia mendapat kembali video itu. Tapi Jaehyun, ia masih berharap belas kasihan dari _teman_ nya itu selama Johnny tidak ada. Ini kesempatannya! Jika Jaehyun mau membantunya, ia bisa mengambil camrecorder dan menghapus video itu, lalu pergi jauh, menghilang dan tak usah kembali lagi dalam permainan sinting Johnny Seo! "Te-tentang Chaeyeon, kita bisa bicarakan hal itu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan dia, kami hanya―"

Ucapannya tidak selesai karena Jaehyun langsung menampar keras wajahnya, sakit sekali. Rambut di belakang kepalanya kembali di tarik hingga Taeyong mendongak, "Mulutmu tidak diperuntukkan bicara, tapi untuk memuaskanku. Sekarang mulai bekerja dan jadilah jalangku yang baik malam ini. Kecuali jika kau ingin aku menyebarkan video itu sekarang juga."

 _Ini tidak berhasil._

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu kesempatan untuk kabur dari tempat ini saat Jaehyun lengah.

 _Tapi apakah kesempatan itu akan benar-benar datang?_

Dengan kaki berlutut dan tangan gemetar, Taeyong meraih pinggang Jaehyun. Melepaskan perlahan kaitan celana jeans hitam yang dikenakan Jaehyun, membuka resletingnya dan menarik kain-kain penutup itu ke bawah hingga tak tersisa. Penis setengah keras milik Jaehyun terbebas dan bersentuhan dengan dagunya, bermain di bawah tatapannya. Benda itu keras, memerah diujung, dengan urat-urat yang menonjol dan juga berdenyut. Jaehyun mendorongnya ke arah bibir Taeyong dan Taeyong membuka mulutnya patuh, mengulumnya tanpa protes. Benda itu terasa panas di dalam mulutnya.

"Fuck!"

" _Mmhh. Mmmh. Hhh-ahh_!"

Jaehyun memompa penisnya itu dalam mulut Taeyong dengan begitu brutal, hingga Taeyong bersusah payah agar tidak tersedak karena benda yang kini mengisi mulutnya dan terus menyodok masuk-keluar ke tenggorokkannya hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Ujung matanya terasa pedih menahan air mata. _Taeyong merasa dirinya tak lebih dari seonggok mainan tak berharga dengan perlakuan seperti ini_!

" _Ohh_! Fuuuuuuuuck," lenguhnya saat memuncratkan cumnya ke sana, membuat Taeyong tak punya pilihan selain menelannya hingga tandas. Jaehyun terus memompa penisnya di mulut Taeyong sampai merasa benda itu mulai melemas kembali. "Fuck, mulutmu ini sangat berbakat, Yongie," pujinya sambil mengelus bibir bawah Taeyong. Ia menarik keluar penisnya dan Taeyong langsung menyeka sisa-sisa cairan di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

 _Aku mau muntah_!Pikir Taeyong menahan mual.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke arah tempat tidur, membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atasnya.

"Kita baru saja mulai."

Jaehyun melepas celananya yang tadi baru terbuka hingga sebatas paha sampai benar-benar telanjang.

Taeyong menatapi tubuh itu dengan tatapan yang tidak seharusnya. Tubuh Jaehyun, setiap kontur tubuhnya berotot, kekar, dengan bahu lebar, dada bidang, perut berabs dan penis setengah teracung disinari cahaya lampu kamar yang seakan mengejek Taeyong. Tubuh dari seorang atlit yang selalu membuat Taeyong iri. Dengan wajah tampan, Jaehyun tak jauh berbeda dengan deskripsi dari dewa-dewa mitologi.

Bagian gelap dari diri Taeyong dengan senang hati memuja Jaehyun. Ia ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan kehangatan memabukkan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh itu, putih, mulus, sempurna―

Lalu tiba-tiba saja setiap ucapan Johnny kembali terngiang di pikiran Taeyong.

.

" _Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Don't pretend as if you don't like it. Aku tahu penismu semakin keras saat kau dipaksa menservice penis Jaehyun tadi. Siapa bajingan gay sakit sekarang, hum?"_

" _Berterimakasihlah padaku yang telah membuatmu menyadari tempatmu yang seharusnya. Membuatmu menemukan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya, babe."_

" _Kau menikmati ini, kan? Setiap perlakuan kasar yang kau terima, kau menikmatinya, kan?"_

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Take it, babe! Ahhh! Kau ingin terus aku mengisi lubangmu seperti ini, kan? Menggenjot penis besarku ini ke dalamnya. Hhh-ahh!"_

" _Kau tak lebih dari seorang cocksucker, Taeyongie baby. Jalang kesepian yang haus perhatian dan pengakuan dari orang-orang."_

" _Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau adalah milik kami. Lee Taeyong, kau dengar? You're our_ _ **bitch**_ _."_

 _._

 _Tidak!_

 _Tidak!_

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

 _Lee Taeyong kau sudah gila! Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?!_

Ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan ada di posisi seperti ini, dengan pemikiran seperti itu! Ini semua menjijikkan! Apa yang Johnny dan Jaehyun lakukan padanya adalah sebuah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya sebagai laki-laki!

 _Lalu kenapa…?_

Taeyong terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar Jaehyun sedang menatapinya dengan seringai, dengan sebuah botol kecil bertuliskan _obat perangsang_ tertempel di sana.

* * *

Siapa yang tahu jika Johnny akan memiliki benda seperti ini? Jaehyun hanya kebetulan menemukannya di laci meja nakas saat mencari pematik untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Selain berbungkus-bungkus kondom, banyak sekali botol-botol obat perangsang. Jangan bilang jika dia juga mengoleksi _sex toy_. Teman sialan itu rupanya freak juga, pikir Jaehyun. Tapi terimakasih, karena itu menjadi sangat berguna di saat seperti ini.

Jaehyun tak pernah membenarkan penggunaan obat-obatan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari seseorang sebelumnya. Menurutnya itu cara murahan yang tak ia perlukan. Karena setiap orang biasanya akan bertekuk lutut dengan pasrah di hadapannya cukup hanya dengan pesonanya. Tapi persetan, ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan prinsip hidup dan moralitasnya untuk sementara waktu demi memberi pelajaran pada si pemuda Lee.

Mendengarkannya menjerit kesakitan saat dimasuki sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika melihat _teman_ nya itu menderita menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan frustasi. Mendengarnya menjerit, meminta, memohon-mohon, mengemis agar lubangnya dimasuki oleh penis besarnya.

Seperti slut, karena memang itulah perannya untuk Jaehyun malam ini.

Dengan sebelah tangan ia mencengkam wajah Taeyong, membuatnya terpaksa membuka mulut. Sebelah tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk membuka tutup botol kecil itu, lalu menuangkan seluruh isinya pada mulut Taeyong, yang langsung tersedak hebat karena tak siap menerima cairan. Melihat gelagatnya yang seperti akan memuntahkan apa yang seharusnya ia telan, Jaehyun menutup mulut itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Telan," paksanya.

Dengan susah payah Taeyong melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, tersedak kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya kemudian. " _Uhk_ ―"

Jaehyun menyeringai puas sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menyulutnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe remaja yang senang dengan benda bernikotin itu, tapi ia membutuhkannya sekarang, bersama beberapa botol minuman keras dari dapur Johnny. Persetan jika _teman_ nya itu marah, Jaehyun tak mau ambil pusing.

Akan butuh sedikit waktu sampai obatnya bekerja, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit.

Dan benar saja, sepuluh menit kemudian tubuh Taeyong mulai gemetaran, bergerak dengan gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Obatnya mulai bekerja, ia mengerang dan terengah-terengah keras. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri membentuk bola.

Jaehyun mematikan rokok, meminum hingga tandas isi dari gelasnya, baru kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. "Taeyong?" panggilnya berulang, ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Tangan Jaehyun menyentuh bahunya dan sekujur tubuh itu langsung meremang. Jaehyun mengelus bongkahan pantat Taeyong, meremasnya perlahan. Dan yang ia dapat sungguh luar biasa, lenguhan terdengar semakin keras, tubuhnya menggeliat tak beraturan.

" _Ahhh! hh-ahh!_ Jae-Jaehyun- _hhh_ , panas! Tu-buhku… panas sekali- _hhh. Ahh_!"

Jaehyun mengganggap ini sebagai pertanda baik, karena inilah efek yang ia inginkan. Dengan cepat ia mengubah posisi hingga mengangkangi perut Taeyong, menjambak beberapa rambutnya memaksa untuk mendongak. Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat Jaehyun, matanya sayu, berkaca-kaca, tidak fokus. Seluruh wajahnya memerah oleh gairah yang mendera tubuhnya. _Shit! He's hot._ Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh menggairahkan hingga penis Jaehyun di bawah sana langsung tersentak bangun.

"Jae -Jaehyun- _hhh_ tolong- _hhh_ aku."

"Baiklah," katanya. Mengusap beberapa peluh dari dahi Taeyong. " _Be a good boy_ dan tunggu aku di sini." Taeyong tak mengatakan apa-apa. Jaehyun meninggalkannya di atas tempat tidur untuk keluar dari kamar, demi membawa camrecorder yang ditinggalkan Johnny di atas meja ruang tengah. Setelah dipikir, ia tak perlu mencuri video milik Johnny untuk mengancam atau menghancurkan si pemuda Lee, ia bisa membuatnya sendiri.

" _A-ahh! Hhh_ ―"

Begitu kembali, Jaehyun dibuat cukup terhibur dengan pandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Lee Taeyong masih berbaring di sana, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, dengan tangan memainkan penisnya, keras-keras, sekaligus menusukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang pantatnya yang terangkat tinggi dari belakang, desahannya menggila memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau sudah mulai? Tanpa meminta izin dariku?"

"Mmh! Jaehyun, tubuhku-hhh tubuhku panas sekali," keluhnya sambil terus menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

 _Belum cukup! Rasanya belum dan takkan pernah cukup! Taeyong ingin Jaehyun yang menyentuhnya!_

Jaehyun berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan, menaruh camrecorder yang sudah ia nyalakan di meja dengan posisi yang tepat untuk merekam apa yang terjadi di tempat tidur nanti, lalu bergerak menuju Taeyong. Penisnya yang tak ditutupi apapun berdenyut-denyut, semakin keras tiap detiknya. Shit, aku pasti akan menikmati ini, pikirnya.

Tatapan Taeyong meliar menuju penisnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara ke arah Jaehyun, layaknya anak kecil meminta digendong, setelah frustasi karena sentuhannya sendiri tak bisa membantu banyak. "Ahh- please. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam diriku, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun menyeringai puas. Taeyong sudah terdengar seperti slut sungguhan sekarang. Tapi ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi sebelum memberinya apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kau ingin ini, slut?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mengurut penisnya sendiri hingga tegak sempurna di hadapan Taeyong. "Katakan padaku seberapa besar kau menginginkannya."

" _Ouh_ , Jaehyun- _hhh_ ," matanya menatap sayu, tak pernah lepas dari Jaehyun. " _Please, oh my god,_ Jaehyun," mulainya, kewarasannya sudah hilang. Persetan dengan harga diri! " _I want your fucking cock. Please, I want your big cock so bad. Please fuck me! Fuck me hard like a—fuck me like a slut, ohh, yes, like your slut_ —" Kepalanya tergerak-gerak di atas bantal, kedua tangannya sibuk bermain dengan lubang bawahnya, memamerkannya pada Jaehyun, membukakannya dengan senang hati, meminta dimasuki saat itu juga. " _I'll be your bitch, Jaehyun , your little whore. Just use me as you please and ohh! Fuck! Just please, please rub that big cock in me, never stop fucking me―Nyaaaahhh_!"

Jaehyun langsung menerjang tubuh itu, melesakkan kepala penisnya begitu saja dalam lubang berkedut itu sambil mengumpat-ngumpat. "Fuck, Taeyong! Fuck!" _Dirty talk_ yang Taeyong ucapkan terdengar jauh lebih kotor dari bayangannya, membuatnya tak bisa tahan lebih lama untuk _teasing_. Jaehyun menusukkan kepala penisnya beberapa kali, membuat Taeyong memekik. Pemuda itu benar-benar kehilangan dirinya, hanya bisa meremas helai sprei di bawahnya sambil menjerit-jerit layaknya jalang.

" _Ouh_! Yesss, Jaehyun! _It's feel so good_! Masukkan lagi! Lebih dalam, _hhh-ahh_!"

Jaehyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Taeyong akan bereaksi di saat seperti ini jika tidak diberi obat perangsang. Pasti pemuda itu akan memberontak dan menjerit meminta dilepaskan. Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin ia justru akan memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri setelah melihat video rekamannya yang dengan tanpa malu-malu minta disetubuhi pada Jaehyun seperti tadi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Jaehyun kegirangan.

"Fuck." Jaehyun mulai menyodokkan sepanjang penis kerasnya dengan paksa pada lubang Taeyong, terkagum dengan seberapa panas lubang itu terasa mengapit penisnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan anal seks, dan fuck ini membuatnya ketagihan.

Tadinya Jaehyun hanya ingin memberikan Taeyong pelajaran, membuatnya mabuk dalam kenikmatan tak terlupakan hingga kembali untuk meminta kenikmatan seperti ini lain kali. _Turn him into gay a_ gar ia tak akan menemui Chayeon, atau bahkan gadis manapun lagi. Tapi siapa sangka jika Jaehyun juga akan begitu menikmati ini?

Ia memposisikan kaki Taeyong di pundaknya. Lubang itu terasa menghisapnya kuat saat ia menyodokkannya masuk. Menatap lurus pada mata Taeyong yang sayu, Jaehyun menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya dalam lubang itu, memasukinya dengan paksa hingga bola kembarnya bersentuhan dengan pantat Taeyong. " _Shit, you're so tight._ " Meski Johnny sudah memasukinya dua kali, lubangnya tetap terasa ketat dan panas di sekitar penis Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak sekalipun memutuskan kontak mata dengan Taeyong saat mulai menggerakkan pinggul. Menarik penisnya sejauh mungkin sebelum melesakkannya lagi sedalam-dalamnya.

Taeyong tampak bingung, kesakitan, dan penuh kenikmatan pada waktu yang sama. Ekspresi itu benar-benar membuatnya turn-on. Membuatnya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk mem-fucknya hingga ia menjerit layaknya jalang. Ditariknya penisnya keluar, lalu dilesakkan dalam-dalam bersama seluruh beban tubuhnya yang jatuh menimpa Taeyong dari atas.

Sebuah senyum sedih tercipta di bibir Taeyong bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terguncang-guncang hebat akibat menerima hantaman penis Jaehyun yang bergerak semakin cepat, brutal, dan berulang-ulang menyentuh prostatnya. Bibirnya mengalunkan erangan-erangan kotor. " _Ahhhhh! Ah! Ahhh! Hh-aah- Ohh_!"

" _God_ , kau benar-benar terdengar seperti pelacur sekarang, Taeyong," katanya denga nafas terengah. Suara yang keluar darinya terdengar jauh lebih merdu dan menggairahkan dibanding seluruh gadis yang pernah Jaehyun tiduri. Bahkan Chaeyeon, yang selalu ia puji sebagai partner ranjangnya yang paling luar biasa. Tangannya menampar paha Taeyong sambil terus bergerak.

Jaehyun merasa begitu maskulin, dominan, _in control_ , melihat bagaimana Taeyong meminta belas kasihan darinya, menikmati penisnya seperti pelacur yang tak tahu malu.

Meskipun ada di sana, sebuah pertanyaan di pikiran Jaehyun, yang bertanya-tanya: bagaimana ini bisa terjadi begitu saja? Ini terlalu mudah. Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Saat ia sudah berhasil menyetubuhi Taeyong, mengukungnya di bawahnya dan membuatnya mendesah tanpa henti. Dia sudah _memiliki_ Taeyong. Kepuasan semacam ini, apakah ini normal? Apakah ini memang hal seharusnya yang dirasakan olehnya?

Jaehyun melarikan matanya pada Taeyong, mencoba menemukan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Tapi tak ada di sana. Yang terlihat hanya sepasang mata cokelat indah yang tak fokus, terkabut oleh kenikmatan dan rasa sakit.

Jaehyun kembali melesakkan penisnya sekeras dan sedalam yang ia bisa, memunculkan suara jeritan nyaring yang tak pernah ia dengar dari Taeyong saat pemuda itu menyemburkan cum di perutnya sendiri.

" _A-AAHH_! JAEHYUUUUUN-!"

" _Take my cum, slut! NGH_!" Jaehyun kehilangan dirinya. Merasa remasan dan kedutan hebat dari lubang yang mengapitnya bisa membuatnya gila. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Bergabung dan ikut mengerang begitu satu, dua hentakan terakhir dan ia mengeluarkan seluruh cum kentalnya di dalam lubang Taeyong, mengisinya hingga tak bersisa. Jaehyun berfikir: Ini adalah apa yang layak Taeyong dapatkan, tapi kemudian, ketika ia melihat raut kenikmatan di wajah itu, mungkin ini bukanlah hukuman paling sempurna untuknya.

Pandangan mata Jaehyun mengabur bersama orgasmenya. Tubuhnya runtuh menimpa Taeyong, dan hal pertama yang menyadarkannya adalah camrecorder di atas meja yang masih merekam mereka. Jadi, setelah Jaehyun mencabut penis dari lubang panas itu, ia bangkit untuk mematikan camrecorder, tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

Ia kembali menuju Taeyong yang kini sudah tertidur kelelahan di atas tempat tidur. Mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Rambut acak-acakan dan tubuh mulus penuh peluh, beberapa bekas tamparan merah di paha, bibir tipis kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka, cairan putih kental di sekitar area perut dan dada. _Shit, he's so pretty_.

"Lee Taeyong kau benar-benar sialan," gumam Jaehyun pada _teman_ masa kecilnya itu. Ia mengambil selimut, menyelimutinya perlahan. Itu anehnya, terasa sangat intim. Ada keinginan kecil dalam dirinya untuk mengecup dahi, pelipis, dan bahkan bibir itu sekilas, tapi Jaehyun tak melakukannya.

Sadar telah memandangi terlalu lama, Jaehyun berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, mengenakan beberapa pakaian yang ia dapat dari lemari, kemudian pergi dari sana setelah memberi tahu Johnny lewat pesan singkat. Tak lupa membawa camrecorder itu.

.

" _Jaehyunnie, ayo main bersama!"_

 _._

Yang terngiang di kepalanya sepanjang malam adalah sesosok anak kecil dengan gigi depan hilang yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dan Jaehyun tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari Taeyong ataupun Johnny. Kehidupannya berjalan normal kecuali jika kini dua teman terbaiknya itu tak termasuk ke dalamnya. Kesibukannya seakan menelannya. Waktu kelulusan sebentar lagi dan Jaehyun menghabiskan waktu ekstra untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti tes universitas. Kedua orang tuanya menaruh harapan besar padanya sebagai pewaris satu-satunya keluarga. Tak ada yang istimewa, tapi ia tetap bersyukur kesibukannya itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal yang tidak perlu.

Minggu berikutnya, begitu Jaehyun pulang, ia membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan. Menemukan sepasang sepatu familiar di sana.

Jaehyun langsung menuju ruang tengah. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan. Melihat satu sosok sedang berdiri memunggunginya di hadapan jendela. Ia tak siap untuk ini. Tak siap melihat sosok itu berbalik

"Jaehyun," panggilnya lembut.

"C-chaeyeon," suara Jaehyun pecah.

Tiga di sore hari, sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela memberi nuansa jingga lembut. Seberkas cahaya menyinarinya, membuatnya terlihat lebih indah dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Jari-jari kurus dan lentik menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. Cantik.

Jaehyun kembali diingatkan akan semua alasan kenapa gadis di depannya itu selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya. Dia mungkin bukan gadis paling cantik dan seksi yang pernah Jaehyun kencani, tapi dia adalah yang paling pintar, lucu, menggemaskan, _segalanya_. Sebuah teka-teki terbesar dalam hidup Jaehyun, yang untuk mengartikannya mungkin membutuhkan seluruh hidupnya, tapi sama sekali tak memberatkan Jaehyun.

"Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya datang ke sini setelah berlaku begitu egois, Jaehyun." Ia menjeda untuk waktu yang lama. "Aku memang bodoh."

Aku menaruh tas di meja, bergabung dengannya untuk berdiri di dekat jendela. Seberkas cahaya menyinari wajah Jaehyun. "Kau tidak bodoh," katanya.

"Aku bodoh, Jaehyun. Dan aku datang ke sini untuk memberimu penjelasan sebelum benar-benar pergi. Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya melakuakan ini... tapi aku harus. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Jaehyun merasa kosong. "Pergi?"

"Ya. Aku akan pindah ke LA."

Jaehyun cukup bodoh untuk berfikir, jika hanya untuk sepersekian detik tadi, ia yakin mereka akan berakhir bersama lagi. Begitulah efek wanita ini pada Jaehyun. Membuatnya berharap, cemas, dan takut. _Dammit_!Jaehyun benar-benar ia tak usah datang ke sini jika hanya untuk kembali mematahkan hatinya. Hatinya sudah hancur bak kepingan. Persetan dengan penjelasan, Jaehyun tak membutuhkannya!

Chaeyeon tertawa sedih, terpaksa. "Aku memutuskanmu karena aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu bahagia, Jaehyun."

"Omong kosong!" hardik Jaehyun, ia sudah tidak menyukai pembukaan dari bahasan mereka. "Omong kosong, Chaeyeon! Kau hanya takut, akui saja! Kau munkin berfikir jika hubungan kita takkan bisa bertahan lama karena sifatku. Aku memang tak bisa mempertahankan hubunganku dalam lama sebelum bersamamu, tapi aku mencintaimu, sialan! Lebih dari apapun!" Jaehyun berdecih, mengatur emosinya yang meledak-ledak. "Aku mengerti. Mungkin seharusnya aku tak membuatnya terlalu jelas. Hingga kau bisa mempermainku seperti ini! Fuck!"

"Terlalu jelas? Terlalu jelas katamu?" Chaeyeon ikut terbawa emosi. "Tak ada kejelasan mengenai perasaanmu! Satu-satunya alasanmu menganggapku istimewa adalah karena aku berbeda dengan wanita-wanitamu sebelumnya! Aku melihatmu sebagai dirimu, aku tak menginginkan uangmu, atau popularitas. Karena aku sudah punya keduanya! Kau terlalu mendramatisasi hubungan kita. Perlakuanmu selama ini memang manis, tapi yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah kau tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku. Sama sekali… tiap kali aku mencoba terbuka padamu, aku bisa merasakan kau mencoba menarik diri. Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang lebih kau cintai di banding aku? Basket, pengakuan, seks, dan _teman baik_ mu―Taeyong."

"Apa? Kau gila, Chaeyeon." Jaehyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir jika Jaehyun tak peduli padanya? Jelas-jelas Jaehyun masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit akan perpisahan mereka saat ini, menginginkan mereka kembali bersama, seperti dulu. Dan omong kosong apa yang ia bicarakan mengenai Taeyong? "Aku peduli padamu. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Jung Chaeyeon. Jangan bercanda!"

Tanggal lahir? Warna, film, makanan kesukaan? Nama ayah, ibu, adik? Tanggal anniversary dan tempat kencan pertama mereka? Jaehyun mungkin memang tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan benar-benar tepat. Tapi siapa yang peduli tentang hal kecil seperti itu? Mencintai seseorang... bukan hanya tentang mengetahui setiap detail kecil tentang mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," katanya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Tapi kau tahu segalanya tentang Taeyong."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Tentu saja aku tahu karena dia temanku sejak kecil. Taeyong, dia―"

"BERHENTI BERBICARA TENTANGNYA!"

Jaehyun tersentak mendengar Chaeyeon membentaknya. Ia bisa melihat air mata di pipi mantan kekasihnya itu, hendak mengusapnya namun tangannya di tepis.

"Kau selalu berbicara tentangnya. Tidak ada satu hari, atau satu jam berlalu saat kita bersama kau tidak membicarakannya. Taeyong begini, Taeyong begitu. Aku hanya merasa cemburu! Aku berusaha yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku! Tapi Jaehyun, kau sendiri yang membuatku tak bisa meyakininya! Bukan _aku_ orang yang kau cintai. Dan kini aku baik-baik saja dengan itu…" suaranya memelan.

Jaehyun terdiam dalam jeda sunyi yang lama.

"Apa- _maksudmu_?"

"Kau akan mengerti saat kau bisa mengakuinya pada dirimu sendiri." Chaeyeon meletakkan tangannya dengan milik Jaehyun, menggenggamnya untuk yang terakhir kali, mencium ringan pipi mantan kekasihnya itu yang masih terlihat tak percaya, bingung. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Jaehyun. Itu sebabnya aku datang ke sini."

"Chayeon―"

"Ssshhh." Sebuah jari di bibirnya membuat Jaehyun berhenti. "Aku belum selesai bicara." Chayeon menghela nafasnya sebelum memulai bicara. "Apa yang terjadi antara diriku dengan Taeyong, itu sama sekali tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Jaehyun memandanginya dalam diam, menunggu penjelasan lain darinya.

Sebuah suara lain kembali mengisi kepalanya. Kalimat lalu Taeyong yang tak pernah selesai ia dengar.

.

 _"Te-tentang Chaeyeon, kita bisa bicarakan hal itu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan dia, kami hanya―"_

 _._

"Yang sesungguhnya terjadi adalah aku menemuinya. Aku begitu sakit, begitu frustasi saat berpisah darimu. Aku datang padanya, pada Taeyong. Aku menyalahkannya atas rusaknya hubungan kita. Aku tahu itu sangat kekanakkan, karena ia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku tetap menyalahkannya! Aku mengatakan semua alasan yang selama ini menggangguku, dan dia memandangi seperti aku ini gadis gila. Dia berkata jika aku hanya terlalu banyak berhalusinasi, tidak mungkin jika kau menyukainya seperti itu. Lalu kau menelpon, Jaehyun. Kebetulan yang luar biasa."

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Taeyong berkata 'mari kita buktikan', awalnya aku tidak mengerti tapi begitu ia tiba-tiba menyuruhku mendesah saat ia mengangkat teleponnya, aku tahu rencananya. Ia ingin membantuku membuatmu cemburu, Jaehyun! Dia berkata jika kau marah padanya, karena kau berfikir ia telah menyentuh kekasihnya, maka sudah jelas jika kau mencintaiku. Tapi coba tebak apa yang terjadi?" Chaeyeon tertawa pahit. "Kau menutup teleponmu, Jaehyun! Begitu saja! Hahahaha. Kau bahkan tak mengenali suaraku! Dan sejak itulah aku menyerah padamu."

Jaehyun menahan nafasnya, merasa tertampar begitu keras dengan kenyataan itu. Jadi Taeyong sama sekali tak meniduri Chaeyeon. "Lalu kenapa… ia mengaku pada Johnny telah tidur denganmu?"

"Dia bilang begitu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia tak mungkin melupakan hal itu karena itulah alasan dari awal mula perlakuan bejat yang ia lakukan pada Taeyong, karena itulah ia marah dan memperlakukan Taeyong sama rendahnya dengan pelacur jalang.

"Jadi dia serius melakukannya," gumam Chaeyeon sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dia benar-benar baik."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku menangis di hadapannya, dia yang menenangkanku, berkata jika mungkin kau sedang sibuk dan suaraku terdengar berbeda di telepon makanya kau tak bisa mengenalinya. Ia meyakinkanku jika semua baik-baik saja, bahwa kau memang mencintaiku. Dia memang berkata akan melakukan itu, berkata pada Johnny bahwa dia telah tidur denganku hanya untuk melihat reaksimu, tapi tak kusangka dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku berkata padanya untuk tak melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu, karena aku sudah menyerah padamu."

Jaehyun berdiam kaku.

 _Jadi…_

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau bisa menyukainya. Dia baik, Lee Taeyong itu, dia pemuda yang baik. Meski reputasinya terdengar sangat jelek di telinga orang-orang, sebenarnya ia tak seperti itu. Aku mendengar langsung pengakuan itu dari beberapa orang yang mengenalnya, gadis-gadis yang dia kencani, salah satunya adalah teman baikku, Somi." Chaeyeon tertawa, merasa lucu sendiri mengingat pengakuan sahabat baiknya mengenai Lee Taeyong, _crush_ nya yang akhirnya bisa ia pacari meski hanya untuk satu bulan. "Aku bertanya padanya bagaimana seorang Lee Taeyong saat di ranjang dan dia malah berkata jika Taeyong sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya seperti itu. Dia itu pemuda pemalu, kelewat polos, dan canggung. Memilih mengahabiskan waktu untuk menonton film bersama di kamarnya sambil mengobrol daripada bergumul di kasur. Bahkan untuk sekedar ciuman kecil harus dia yang memulai, diakhiri dengan Taeyong yang berlari ke kamar mandi sambil berkata maaf berulang-ulang dengan wajah memerah. Dia pemuda yang baik, makanya setiap mantan kekasihnya tak pernah menyebarkan hal ini―karena Taeyong sendiri yang meminta mereka."

Itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya…

Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Chaeyeon padanya, maka Jaehyun sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang benar-benar tak termaafkan. Beban berat mengisi rongga dada Jaehyun mengingat apa saja perlakuan yang telah ia lakukan pada _teman_ nya itu hanya karena kemarahan yang membutakannya.

Jaehyun masih termenung di sana saat Chaeyeon mengambil tasnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. "Aku minta maaf untuk segalanya, Jaehyun. Atas kebodohanku. Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jaehyun."

Dan, Chaeyeon pergi. Mungkin itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang lama.

Jaehyun terdiam di sana tanpa kata, memandangi udara kosong yang terasa berat oleh rasa bersalah layaknya jangkar yang membelit kaki, perlahan menariknya tenggelam di lautan bebas. Sesuatu masih tertingga, tidak benar. Sesuatu yang ia butuhkan, jawaban akan pertanyaan yang sudah ia lupakan sudah didapat. Potongan puzzle yang hilang, kini tersodorkan padanya, menunggu di tempatkan di tempat seharusnya.

Chaeyeon benar.

Jaehyun tahu kini _apa_ yang ia rasakan, yakin dengan yang satu ini dan takkan salah lagi.

Dan karena itulah, ia langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan berlalu dari sana.

* * *

"Jangan sentuh dia lagi. Dia _milikku._ " Menyatakan pernyataan sarat akan keposesifan. Menarik Taeyong dalam pelukannya dan enggan melepas. Berbisik pelan di telinganya sambil mengelus surai hitam lembut itu dengan sayang, "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Lee Taeyong, _**You're my baby**_."

* * *

 **To be Continued?**

* * *

Respon yang luar biasa untuk yang sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak. Dan karena banyak yang minta lanjut, so ini lanjutannya. _Its turn to be fluffy things lmao_. Adakah yang mengira sebelumnya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Johnyong _for the next chapter, maybe? Lets see._ Itupun jika ada yang minat


End file.
